


tender and gold are the moments spent with you

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk!Keith, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Vacation-time!





	tender and gold are the moments spent with you

**Author's Note:**

> based on the latest lovely picture our dearest Kihyun Ryu has drawn. <3

It’s a snow planet. An entire planet filled with cold, powder blue snow and powerfully muscled humanoid aliens who are more than eager to give a chance for the freezing Paladins of Voltron to stretch their legs and take some time off. Even Lance, who had been whining about being so fricking cold earlier finds warmth by a blazing fire with Allura in tow, both deep in some kind of a mostly one-sided discussion.

What’s more, these humanoid aliens have something very similar to the alcohol on Earth.

“We really shouldn’t,” had Shiro said earlier. “We can’t stay here for so long, after all.”

But he had caved in after a while, snorting as a glass of something pale and fizzy is pushed into his hand. He takes a sip and finds it oddly warm on his tongue but ultimately pleasant. So, the others get into it too: Hunk finds his way to the food with Lance in tow and they both pester the cooking alien for recipes or instructions.

Pidge makes a face when she’s given something not fizzy and not alcoholic but doesn’t make a scene.

“How many times I have saved the galaxy again?”

“You can have a sip of mine,” Keith mutters from his side of the table, already looking a little bright-eyed.

Shiro isn’t quite sure if he had ever actually drunk before. Then again, there’s much Shiro still doesn’t know about his friend’s- that he completely loves, totally platonically, you know- year between being kicked out of the Garrison and ending up in space. Then again, Shiro hasn’t really seen Keith like this before anyway, not since their days at the Garrison: bright-eyed, with flushed cheeks and his hair curling up so adorably at his neck.

Shiro might be staring a bit. He yanks at the thick sweater he’s wearing and smiles at the sight. He then goes to take a seat next to Keith.

“Everything alright?”

There’re three tiny empty glasses in front of Keith. Keith’s also wearing a sweater, matching in colour and shape with Shiro’s. It makes him look rather cuddly.

Keith hums. “Is fine.” Closer like this, with their knees bumping together, Keith’s cheeks are really pink.

Shiro sets his own glass in front of him. “You sure?” He’s careful about it: wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulders. He gives Keith’s shoulder a squeeze.

“I might be a little,” Keith waves his hand and his head thuds easily against Shiro’s. “Drunk. I’ve never been drunk before, Takashi.”

There it is. Takashi. Shiro can feel heat travel up his own body, a pink blooming on his cheeks. He bites his lip. “Really? Not even when I- I was away?”

Keith grumbles against him, even shifting closer and Shiro has no heart to push him away. “Thought about it. But I decided against it. It wouldn’t have brought you back.” Keith’s hand travels to Shiro’s knee. “Don’t go.”

Shiro sighs and takes a sip of his own drink. “Where would I go, Keith?”

Keith shifts, throwing his leg over Shiro’s thighs to straddle him. Now they’re face to face, Shiro’s eyes wide, Keith’s eyes half-lidded. He’s also pouting.

“Uh, Keith-“

“Away. I don’t want you to go away again,” Keith says, his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro’s arms are wrapped around Keith’s waist. Neither of them hears the comment Lance tosses at them before he’s promptly shushed.

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro says, squeezing Keith tightly. “I never wanted to in the first place. Not voluntarily.”

“Don’t believe you,” Keith grumbles and sways a little, his gaze dropping down. His hands travel from Shiro’s neck to his shoulders. “You’re comfy,” Keith murmurs and then he’s pressing his chilly nose to Shiro’s neck, just above his sweater. “Really, really comfy.”

Shiro blinks at the abrupt change in conversation and begins to stroke Keith’s back. “That’s- that’s good to hear?” Shiro has to smile at the other Paladins and the aliens glancing their way. Shiro gives them a thumbs up. Hunk grins back, Lance probably says something inappropriate under his breath because Pidge kicks him in the ankle. Shiro snorts.

“Are you falling asleep, Keith?”

Keith sighs, his nose still pressed against Shiro’s neck. “You’re so warm, Shiro. Don’t ever leave me.”

Shiro sighs too, squeezing Keith again. “Just sleep if you feel like sleeping, baby. I’ll hold you.”

“I’ll kick your ass if you wake me,” Keith murmurs. His breathing against Shiro’s neck is too warm, too wet and his weight against Shiro is a little too much but Shiro would rather chew off his other arm than move.

“What if I have to go to the bathroom?” Shiro says, still stroking Keith’s back.

“I’ll go with,” Keith mumbles. He giggles, the sound so unexpected that Shiro twitches. “Watch you pee.”

Shiro snorts. “Don’t kick my ass when I wake you up, baby. Besides, I think you need to have a glass of water sometime soon too.”

“Nahhhh,” says Keith and drops his hands from Shiro’s shoulders, slips them beneath Shiro’s sweater and sighs, pleased once he gets his palms against Shiro’s abs.

Shiro’s flush deepens. “Keith-“

“Warm,” says Keith, uncaring of the attention he’s getting and pleased with his current position.

Shiro really has no heart to get him off himself.


End file.
